Henry Danger Fanon Wiki
All begins now! The Fanon World of Henry Danger. Sign up and enjoy! Today's Date / / Welcome in the Wiki! Here you can made fanon stories and all if you want of Henry Danger! We hope that you'll be fine here! D33c733e92c306488b84942bed0a505e.jpg|Be creative!|linktext=Write Stories and Songs! 4. henry danger amici.2016-10-23-02-37-02.jpg|Share with your friends!|linktext=Create with others! Show-Hub-Property-Thumbnail-henry-danger-544x544.jpg|Respect the rules and users and enjoy!|linktext=For become a true Henry Danger's Fan! For other informations about Henry Danger, visit The Henry Danger Wiki If you are a new person in the Wiki, here we show to you some links that will help you for begin. http://henry-danger-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity - Here you can see the latest activities in this Wikia, in order to stay updated on everything. Rules of the Wikia - Here there are the rules. Remember: you must follow them and you won't have any problem! Here you can create your first article on this Wikia! You don't want create alone? Ask in Chat and we will be very happy of help you! Chat with other people in the Wikia! This will help you for know friends. Please read before the Chat Guidelines and enjoy! Admins and Mods EVERY RULE MUST BE FOLLOWED 1. No say: "This is terrible!" "I hate this story!" "I hate you!" or "DELETE! STRIKE!". People have feelings and you must NOT '''offend them or you will be blocked. 2. ''No cyber-bullying'' or ''spamming''! 3. Don't contribute in this Wiki just for to be the first user in the top list. 4. '''Don't copy any stories, songs, etc! 5. Don't create some articles or post comments that abuse Nickelodeon and/or its series and not abuse ANYONE in this wiki. 6. No promotion or selling for money. 7. Do not change templates. They are very difficult and it isn't nice changing them. 8. Do NOT edit pages without permission of the CREATOR! 9. Don't copy a/some idea/s of the users or you're blocked (a story, a song, etc) 10. Do not ask to be an admin or a chat mod. We decide WHO can be admin ONLY if is necessary! 11. Don't create and make rules if you aren't an admin or you're blocked for one month. 12. Don't post a same story that belongs to others. 13. No making sock accounts. If you create one, we will block it for ever and you will be blocked for a long time. NOTE: douple accounts are accepted only if is necessary for the Fandom! 14. No offensive language to ANYONE in chat or in the comments. 15. DON'T LIE to anyone! 16. Do not added inappropriate material on this Wiki (for example not creating stories of something that isn't about Henry Danger) The usual duration of the block depends on the type of action taken by a user (such as spamming, edit without permission, copy, fake accounts, etc.), but here we show you the general system. *'First warning:' when a user is warned by an administrator the first time the offense was committed, it is not blocked, but must apologize and promise not to do again that he/she did *'Second warning:' when a user is alerted for the second time of the same event, is blocked for a short period *'Third warning:' if a user is warned for the third time, is blocked for a longer period of time *'Fourth warning:' in this case the user is blocked for one year or more *A user can also be suspended from the Wikia if continue to breaks rules and doesn't stop. You must accept these conditions. Category:Browse Category:Admins page Category:Fandom rules Category:Rules Category:Important page